Of Wheat and Allergies
by Chrisii
Summary: He was aware of the yells in the distance, and the pitter patter of running hooves, but the sudden realization of what was happening made everything stop suddenly. He was having an allergy reaction. Again. Or the story in which Luffy is the cause of Law ending up in the infirmary. Again.


_**IMP IMP IMP IMP IMP :  
**_ _ **PSS : I changed all this because a guest, who is allergic to gluten him/herself, told me the information was as though he was allergic to wheat, not gluten. I found wrong information (gluten = no anaphylactic shock), thanks for pointing it out Guest! He's allergic to wheat, not the gluten, hence the changed title as well C= Thanks again!**_

* * *

 **SET : 1YR AFTER DRESSROSA.**

 **(kindly bear with me if anything doesn't match with the manga, didn't have time to read it all. They defeated Doffy in this. That's the only remark about it really.)**

A sigh escaped Law's lips as he leaned heavily against the railing. Every passing second he regretted ever agreeing to work with those maniacs, but he had to admit, they got the job done. A complete year had passed since their job on Dressrosa, since they had managed to finally put down Doflamingo. Several scars reminded the surgeon of that painful, yet satisfying, battle.

* * *

 _They had managed to drive out a dictator out of a small island, and the straw hats were taking Law back to his crew. Why was he away from his crew you ask? Well, he needed to see his only remaining family. He had an older cousin living on the island, and the pirate always made time to go see her. His crew were the only ones who knew about Akio. No one knew about her. He wanted it to remain a secret so that the government would not hunt her down in some desperate plan to take him down. She had a family to take care of. A husband, Toshio, and 2 beautiful children which he loved with all his heart. He wanted to keep them safe, so he went by himself so as not to draw attention. He wasn't afraid on this island, as it was a marine-free one. The marines didn't pay attention to it because it was a very small island._

 _When he got to her house, he almost collapsed on the spot. The bag he was carrying fell to the floor with an audible thump._

* * *

He was exhausted, and the burning sun only increased his ever growing fatigue. He was sitting in a shaded spot, and a cool breeze came from over the ocean, soothing the surgeon into a light snooze. The mayhem on the ship didn't disrupt him, his mind was too tired to take note of the noise that gradually lowered once Chopper noticed that the surgeon was hovering on the edges of sleep. He also didn't notice when Nami and Robin lay him down properly and slipped a pillow underneath his head to cushion it from the hard deck. A small, satisfied breath escaped his lips as he finally slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Nami and Robin were there. Nami looked pale, and a small amount of fear was reflected in her usually neutral expression. Robin was playing with the children, keeping them occupied while Akio explained something to Nami. Her oldest child, 9-year old Mia, immediately abandoned Robin to hug him around his legs. He gladly scooped her up, tossing the little girl in the air with a small chuckle as she shrieked in delight. The sombre mood was quickly broken as the straw-hat pirates stared in surprise, jaws dropping with the shock that came at seeing this side of their ally. Law, well aware of their astonishment, put down Mia and sent her off to her room with a swift instruction to take her siblings with her. The girl was obedient and quickly scooped up her younger brother before departing to their bedroom._

* * *

Waking up not being able to breathe is not a pleasant sensation, nor is it a very calming one. Law's eyes snapped open and immediately watered at the sudden exposure to bright light. Panic seized him, and the surgeon could feel the blood thundering in his head. Someone was thumping on his back harshly while somebody else held a hand against his chest, keeping Law from face planting the deck with the forceful hits. It was then that he noticed he was sitting up, or rather, being held up in a sitting position. Rough coughs wracked his chest, but whatever was in his throat wouldn't dislodge. A piece of food most probably, Law's brilliant, yet air-deprived brain supplied.

His throat was burning, and tears fell down his cheeks in a steady stream as the world faded around him. The crew's anxious fussing was slowly becoming farther away, as if their voices were echoing down a tunnel. He was losing feeling in his limbs when it happened. The harsh thumps stopped suddenly, and someone pulled his head back before forcefully opening his jaw. He couldn't fathom what was happening until long, slender finger suddenly probed in his throat until they found the hazardous food and pulled it from his air pipe. Being able to breathe again was supposed to be an enjoyable feeling, yet Law felt anything but joyful. Black spots invaded his vision, making it really hard to focus on anything besides the sudden nausea that plagued his cramping stomach. He was wheezing for breath, trying to force his swelling wind pipe to deliver air into his lungs. When a not even barely sufficient air supply made it through, Law felt fear spread in his veins, paralyzing every joint in his body and causing cold sweat to break out on his skin.

He was aware of the yells in the distance, and the pitter patter of running hooves, but the sudden realization of what was happening made everything stop suddenly.

He was having an allergy reaction, again.

* * *

 _"Akio." The breathed out greeting was interrupted as his cousin ran to him, burying herself in his sweater. "What's going on? Where's Toshio?"_

 _"Hospital." Akio let him go and walked back to her small kitchen where she prepared him a cup of coffee. "A dictator came to this island a few months ago. He imprisoned Michi-ya, took over as mayor. Toshio and the others have been working relentlessly. He barely offers them any time to come home and be with their families. " She explained, her sharp face, very similar to Law's, tightening in anger.  
"Why didn't you contact me? I would have come sooner." Law's tone was softer than usual, but still held an edge to it.  
"Ronin-ya, our lovely mayor now, confiscated our transponder snails." Akio responded, the bitterness in her tone crystal clear. _

_"Where is your crew Law?" Nico interrupted the conversation.  
"On the way to the next island." The surgeon responded.  
"Then you can help us get rid of Ronin!" Nami exclaimed before jumping up from her seat.  
"And why would I do that?" Law questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Because Trafalgar, it's nice to help the people that helped you." Akio suddenly interjected with a sly smirk.  
"Fine." He surrendered so easy that Nami and Robin couldn't help their chuckles of amusement.  
"You two mention this to anybody, and I'll personally cut out everything that makes you ladies." The threat surprisingly didn't come from Law, but from Akio. Law grinned.  
"This will be our little secret." Robin said with a small smile of her own before leaving the house._

* * *

A shudder ran through Sanji as Law curled around himself, clearly still finding it hard to breathe properly. It puzzled the cook, as he had made sure that the piece of bread that Luffy had dropped in the surgeon's mouth was not blocking his airway anymore. Everything was happening too fast for his mind to comprehend and notice what was exactly going on, even though he had seen it all happen many times before.

Law was shaking so hard he was practically vibrating, and the crew didn't want to attempt anything until Chopper suddenly came running towards their little group. His young face immediately sought out visible wounds, but finding none, he couldn't help but feel confused.

"Bad allergy."

The words were but a hoarse whisper, barely audible and if not for Chopper's sensitive hearing, hardly decipherable. A bout of coughing took over the older surgeon then, and the reindeer immediately snapped into action.

"Zoro lay him down, keep him on his back. I need two others to keep him steady, too much moving around can make things worse."

The authoritative tone was only used when it was a dire situation, and everybody tried their best to help hold down a clearly hyperventilating Trafalgar while Chopper used a pair of scissors to rip the man's spotted jeans and jam a needle in his thigh. The surgeon jerked in shock before he released a somewhat relieved breath and relaxed under their restraining arms. Zoro watched carefully as the surgeon's eyes fluttered close.

"What happened?" Chopper asked, hurriedly taking a pulse and checking to make sure that albeit raggedly, the other man was still drawing breath.  
"Luffy dropped a piece of bread in his mouth. Law was asleep, he instinctively swallowed, but he's allergic to wheat." Sanji hurriedly explained.  
"Leave it to him to not tell the doctor on board." Chopper grumbled under his breath as he quickly stood up.  
"Sanji, get him to the infirmary, hurry."

The blond didn't waste time in scooping up the now unresponsive surgeon and depositing him on the cot inside their infirmary. Chopper was putting together a few IVs, the needles of which he inserted in Law's left hand after stripping the surgeon down to his underwear. The scars left from the attack of the year before were prominent, especially near his right arm. A rash was already forming on the surgeon's skin, and Sanji couldn't help the wince as he heard the other man struggling to breathe.

"Pull his head back and keep his jaw open."  
"Isn't a mask enough?" Sanji questioned even as he followed the orders.  
"I'd feel better with a breathing tube until his vitals return to normal. With his throat swelled as it is, he can barely breath in enough air." Chopper explained as he taped the thin tube to Law's face.  
"So it's a safety precaution?" Sanji said as he saw the change in breathing.

Law didn't even flinch.

"Yeah. He won't feel it, I sedated him for now. Hopefully I'll be able to remove the tube before he wakes up, or he'll panic. But I can't remove it until most of the worst symptoms pass." Chopper murmured.  
"And what may these symptoms be?" Luffy made his presence known.

"LUFFY! You know you can't enter here when I'm treating someone." Chopper scolded, but after seeing the guilty look that Luffy tried to hide under his hat, he had mercy on his captain. "He has a very severe allergy, I have only seen about 1 or 2 cases like this to be honest. He suffered an anaphylactic shock. He has a rash, will definitely be nauseas when he wakes up, probably throw up a few times. His system is all over the place right now. I don't think he'll be feverish, but he can suffer palpitations, and definitely chest pain when he wakes up."

"Sorry Chopper, I just.." The guilty tone tore at Sanji's heart.  
"Luffy you didn't know. He told me to keep it between him and I." Sanji consoled.  
"He could have died." The captain murmured.  
"But he didn't." Chopper retorted.  
"And I would have killed him." Luffy continued on as if he hadn't heard the young doctor speak.  
"Luffy, stop it. It's not your fault. None of us knew, hell, I didn't even notice it was an allergy reaction before Chopper came." Sanji said. Luffy looked a bit better, but still doubtful.  
"Alert me immediately if there is any change." The sombre tone was alarming, yet Chopper didn't think much of it. Luffy was always like that when someone close to him got hurt.

Law remained still as stone, his chest rising and falling steadily.

* * *

 _He really shouldn't have been surprised when rubbery arms encircled him and practically catapulted him to the ship when he and the girls neared the dock. Despite the hyper-active captain, he was set down somewhat gently. Didn't mean he didn't lose his balance and end up flat on his back on the deck. Sanji offered him a hand up, and Law gratefully took it. It took nearly all afternoon to plan the fight. The palace of the mayor was well guarded, and Ronin was in no way a fool. He never showed his face unless surrounded by guards. Law's cousin provided a lot of information, but it was still up to them to plan. Law and Sanji were good at planning attacks while Nami planned their routes, and all in all, the crew had developed a very good plan._

 _Of course, Law couldn't help but wonder how long the plan was going to hold with Luffy involved._

* * *

It was a quiet morning. Law had slept through the afternoon and night, but Chopper didn't allow himself to worry yet. Most of that time the surgeon had been pumped full of sedatives and pain killers. Now, the amount of pain killers were reduced to only one bag. Another bag dangled on the rack to keep the surgeon hydrated. The last one pumped out drugs to counteract his symptoms. There wasn't anything keeping Law asleep besides his exhausted body. Unfortunately for the surgeon, Chopper hadn't deemed it safe enough to remove the tube. Despite the fact that the swelling had reduced considerably, it was still enough to hinder normal breathing.

More symptoms had developed during the night. Despite the absence of a fever, Law's face was flushed, and Chopper found himself regularly wiping off sweat from the surgeon's face and chest. A rash had formed on Law's lower left stomach and his right thigh, near his knee. The last bout of rash was located near his left shoulder, on his back, and Chopper eyed the patches with a critical eye before rubbing a little ointment and leaving them to be.

He was checking Law's heart beat when it happened.

His chest stuttered.

The steady rhythm was broken.

Once.

Twice.

A small choking noise echoed in the infirmary.

Law's hand grasped at the sheets, blindly searching for something to ground him as grey eyes struggled to open.

Chopper allowed his hoof to fall in Law's hand, letting the surgeon grasp it softly and somewhat calm until bloodshot eyes fluttered open. Immediately Chopper saw panic flood the coloured irises. Law's eyes flicked around, trying to see what was going on. Then he started shifting.

"Law? What you feel in your throat is a breathing tube. Your throat was too swelled to leave only a mask on." The little doctor explained softly in hopes of calming the surgeon.

Law nodded as much as he could before an expression of discomfort flickered on his features. Then the gentle shifting turned in full blown thrashing. Chopper's startled shout attracted Sanji, who immediately pinned Law's arms so he wouldn't hurt anybody, least of all himself.

"Sanji wait! Law are you nauseous?"

The green tinge that coloured his face was certainly an indication, but Chopper wanted to make sure. Law's head jerked on the pillow, signalling that yes, he was going to throw up.

"Sanji, remove the pillow. Lay him down completely. Watch out for the IV." The doctor instructed as he fetched a basin from beneath the bed. "Okay Law, I need you to cough when I tell you. I'm pretty sure you know the proceedings."

Once Chopper pulled out the tube Law immediately shot up and bent down before puking out whatever was in his stomach. Sanji kept one hand on the surgeon's chest and the other on his back, keeping him as steady as possible until all the bile had finally dropped in the basin. Law coughed a couple of times, deep, noisy coughs that immediately made the reindeer worry. Sanji gently tilted Law's head back and held a glass of water to his lips, allowing the surgeon to rinse out the disgusting taste. Law grimaced as the water slipped down his abused throat, and only took a couple of sips before turning his head away, not even having the energy to verbally refuse. His chest was on fire, lungs too tight to take in any refreshing air. He was sure he was still gasping when a mask was looped around his head, helping him get his breathing under control again. A fine layer of sweat decorated his skin, and Law couldn't help the grimace as he felt the irregular beating of his own heart.

His conscious was fleeing again, and he didn't even notice Sanji laying him back down on the pillows before he was out like the lights.

* * *

The atmosphere outside was nothing like the hectic one inside. A calm wind had swept away the panic and left only worry in its place. Nami and Robin sat on the very edge of their deck chairs, features set in a delicate frown. Luffy sat on the figure head, not talking to anybody. Franky and Usopp sat next to each other, mixing chemicals quietly. Zoro was leaning back on the railing in his usual position, but he wasn't sleeping. He was observing. Sanji was smoking. Brook was not playing, but rather leaning idly against a wall, gently plucking the strings.

It was stifling.

It was not hard to know what everyone was thinking. Law curling in on himself while struggling to breathe was not something that gets out of your brain easily. If it ever did leave your brain. Luffy shuddered. The guilt was killing him. Law had been so still. It was unnatural. Hearing Chopper's shout had stirred them out of their stupor, but when the door locked after Sanji bolted in, they all returned to their vegetative state. Anxiety was suffocating them. It was only logical for Sanji to help the doctor. He had a fair amount of knowledge on food allergies, but the process was taking too long. At least in their opinion. It felt like hours before the cook stumbled out of the infirmary, wearily leaning against the railing and letting his head dangle forward towards the ocean, blond strands swaying gently in the breeze. He didn't notice he was next to the swordsman.

Zoro could see the small amount of shock that engulfed Sanji, and silently motioned for everyone to stay away until Sanji gathered his wits again.

"How is he?" Luffy's voice was nothing like usual. It was hard, tinged with self-hatred.  
"He's going to be fine. He just threw up." Sanji said, rubbing a hand over his face.  
"Is he.." Usopp's question was cut off by the suddenly irritated cook.  
"He's sleeping. Chopper removed the tube, settled on a mask instead. Law's exhausted. He needs all the sleep he can get right now." Sanji spoke clearly before seeking refuge in his kitchen, leaving the crew dumb-founded on the mast.

Chopper never did come out of the infirmary, and a sweet melody filled the air as Brook picked up his violin.

* * *

 _It turned out Ronin was a horrible fighter compared to them. His guards proved to be a challenge, and it took their combined efforts to win the fight with them. Despite the tough fight before, Ronin was a definite piece of cake. Luffy wasn't even using his Haki. However, that wasn't to say they didn't get injured. Law's back was throbbing from when he got thrown into an alcove. The others had several scratches and gashes. Blood was everywhere._

 _Law grunted lowly as he activated his Room and took out a few more guards that had trapped him in a corner. The straw-hats were still fighting Ronin. Law knew that his help was not needed, so he quickly alerted the others that he was going to find Michi, the previous mayor._

* * *

The next awakening was a much calmer one. Law's eyes fluttered open, adjusting slowly to the dim light. His hands twitched, automatically rising to get the uncomfortable mask off his face. Chopper gently held down the limbs, waiting for the surgeon to awaken fully.

"Wha's goin' on?" The words were muffled, but audible.  
"Easy Law. You want some water?" Chopper spoke softly just in case Law was experiencing a headache.

Law hummed in response, throat to sore to allow him to speak properly. Chopper gently helped him sit up before fixing the pillows and removing the mask, allowing the surgeon to recline in a half-sitting position before holding a glass to his lips. Law didn't complain the gentle treatment, still pretty out of it to really consider the fact that he was being practically spoon-fed water.

"You ache anywhere?" Chopper's tone was neutral, yet caring.  
"Chest, stomach. Throat's killing me." Law frowned slightly. "I got a rash again didn't I?" He was visibly restraining himself from scratching.  
"Yeah. You could have told us you were allergic to wheat!" The little reindeer hassled.  
"Sorry." The slurred word immediately told Chopper that Law was still pretty drugged up.  
"Just rest up, we'll talk later." The young doctor murmured.

Law was out within seconds. Chopper gently fixed the mask on his mouth and nose again.

* * *

 _Turns out the dungeons were pretty well guarded. Law exhausted nearly all of his stamina to get the perfectly fine mayor, where he efficiently cut the bars in half and teleported the both of them out of the palace. A crowd had gathered, and they all startled when a blood-soaked and obviously sore pirate appeared out of thin air supporting their mayor. Akio wasn't even phased. She quickly took the mayor from Law and handed him to her husband, who was a medic. She stopped Law when he turned to go back._

 _"Are you okay?" Her concern was obvious.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He was quick to assure her before heading back to where Luffy was currently beating the dictator into a bloody pulp while the others watched. _

_He couldn't help but smile as Luffy threw him out of the palace, literally. A round of cheers went up as the inhabitants saw their enemy knocked out in front of them, and Luffy grinned cheekily as he sat down on the ground._

* * *

Luffy was next to him when he woke up again, feeling much more like himself.

The breathing mask was still on his face, but Law didn't dare remove it, knowing that it was better than having a tube stuffed down his throat. His chest wasn't as tight as before, and Law was able to draw a somewhat full breath without having a coughing fit. There was something damp on his forehead, and he felt someone gently wipe away the sweat before rinsing it and laying it on his forehead again. When the itchy sensation began to come back, the surgeon tried to open his eyes.

A rubbery hand grabbed his own, trying to coax him back into the land of the living. Law managed to wake, blissfully unaware of how close he was to being a corpse. He could see an IV line in his hand, probably serving to both hydrate him and counteract the symptoms that came with food allergies.

"Traffy?" The person was tentative, almost scared.  
"Straw-hat-ya." Law grimaced as his throat rebelled its use, sending a wave of pain though his neck.

"I'm going to help you sit up, then you can drink, okay?" Luffy was already fixing the pillows with one hand while using the other to offer a slight push on Law's back. The surgeon helped himself, albeit clumsily, to sit up. After he was settled against the pillow, Law gently pulled the mask off his face and put it on the blanket after taking a few tentative breaths. He was glad to not succumb to a coughing fit even without the purified oxygen. A glass of water was set in his hands, and Trafalgar slowly sipped the water, not wishing to throw up again anytime soon. "Chopper's eating something, I forced him to go sleep."

"How long have I been here?" His voice was better, less scratchy, a bit more human like.  
"About a day and a half. Chopper haven't slept since." Luffy's eyes darted all across the small room.  
"Is he resting now?" Despite himself, Law was concerned for the reindeer.  
"Yeah, he dropped like a rock after eating something. Zoro carried him to our room." Luffy babbled, a small smile touching his features.

A comfortable silence reigned in the room as Law made a better assessment of himself. His chest was still a bit tight, but that would probably pass on by tomorrow or the day after. His rashes itched like crazy, and Law dug his nails in his palms to prevent himself from scratching. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, enough to be mildly uncomfortable, but not enough to actually bother him while in the infirmary. What irked him was the nausea. His stomach turned and churned all the time whenever he ate anything containing wheat. It was one of the most uncomfortable sensations. The rashes were a very close second. All that thinking on nausea was not good for his stomach.

Luffy was quick.

The basin was underneath his chin in less than seconds.

Law grimaced as the bile stuck to his mouth. His stomach was empty. It had nothing to empty, and dry heaving was even more painful. He was aware of Luffy rubbing his now sweat-soaked back with the cloth, but had to close his eyes as stars exploded behind his eyelids. A strangled moan escaped his lips as his throat protested the very abusive treatment, and Law felt the tears that danced just behind the close lids, waiting to be released. It took a while, but eventually his stomach settled, and Law was able to swallow a tiny bit of water before laying back, fully exhausted.

"Go to sleep Law, we'll be here when you wake up."

Luffy's voice was soothing, and so was the hand that kept massaging his scalp, tousling his bed hair more than usual.

* * *

 _Between the time it took to help the residents clean up and the time it took to throw a party, the straw-hats remained on the island for almost a week. They had offered him a ride as they were heading to the same island, and Law accepted with a small shrug. There was no need to get his crew back here if he had a ride. He spent as much time as he could with his cousin and her family. The kids were overjoyed of course. They rarely saw him, and they wanted to take advantage of the fact that he stayed for more than a few days for once. Mia took simple pleasure in sitting on his lap and talking about what they did at school for hours on end. Law was content to listen to her, and Akio couldn't help the small smile as she saw her baby cousin finally let go of himself a little._

 _But the greatest pleasure was seeing Law run after the 4 year-old Kai, who had taken the surgeon's hat while Law was dozing and was now happily running around with it on his head. Law was jokingly running, making sure to let the kid ahead and that he won't hurt himself. In the process he didn't notice Mia come up behind him and purposely bump into his lower legs. He felt his legs buckle and thanked whoever invented carpets as his face slammed against the fluffy rug. Mia fell on top of his legs, taken forward by his momentum. Kai, who had stopped running to witness the spectacular fall, promptly started laughing and climbed on Law's back, happily sitting there as he jammed the hat back on the surgeon's hat. Law couldn't help the wince as his still aching back protested the weight of the child._

* * *

It was evening. Chopper had long since woken up and was busy removing the IVs that were still attached to the surgeon's hand. Law stirred. The mask was still on his face, but Chopper removed it when he saw the surgeon frown. It didn't take long for Law to wake.

"Chopper-ya." The words were rough and the reindeer heard the slight sigh at the end.  
"How are you feeling Law?" He had long since learned to not boss the surgeon.  
"Fine." The automatic response made Chopper give Law the "doctor-look".  
"Law." Not even the surgeon of death could resist that look.  
"Rashes itch. Nothing more." The surgeon admitted with a groan as he sat up and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.  
"That's expected. Does your chest feel tight? Do you feel feverish? Are you nauseous?" Chopper rattled off without stopping.  
"No, no and no. Can I wash?" Law's tone was still tinged with some type of frustration, but Chopper let it slide.  
"Sure. Everybody's in the galley, you can head right up and no one will see you. Nami already placed you a towel and a set of clothes in the bathroom. I thought you'd like to clean up." Chopper said with a small smile as he removed the needle and pressed a wad of cotton to stop the small amount of blood that trickled out. "Come back here once you finish, I'll just need to make some final checkups."  
"Yeah, sure."

Law allowed himself to relax in the huge bath tub. The hot water felt great against his sore muscles, and Law submerged himself for a few seconds, allowing the small current to sweep all the sweat and dirt away from his body. After scrubbing his hair and himself, Law quickly patted himself dry with one of the towels and dressed in his jeans and sweater. The hat felt comforting on his still drying locks, and Law gently breathed a sigh of relief as the comfortable weight of his own clothes settled on his shoulders. The rashes were now less itchy, and Law thanked all heavens for that as he headed back to the infirmary. Chopper was quick and efficient, and soon enough Law was on the back deck, taking in the salty smell of the ocean while the others ate.

He was surprised when Sanji dropped a plate next to him. It was laden with food, and Law was doubtful if he would be able to eat it all.

"Eat, you need to keep your strength up. Replace what you threw up." Sanji was gentle, but his tone was still authoritative.  
"Thanks." Law murmured as he snatched up the plate and took a few experimental bites.  
"Take your time, bring it to the kitchen when you're done." Sanji offered after a while before leaving.

Law internally sighed in relief. People watching him eat always unnerved him. He was almost finished when Luffy joined him. He was quiet for once, and that alone put Law on edge. The captain leaned against the railing next to him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Traffy, I'm sorry." The tone was tinged with guilt.  
"You didn't know. Not your fault." Law couldn't help the frown, what had happened to make Luffy feel so guilty?  
"It was me who dropped the bread in your mouth, I just did it for a laugh though." Oh. That's what happened.  
"Try not to drop food in people's mouth when they're sleeping." Law couldn't help the remark.  
"Are you okay now?" The concern was easy to pick up on.  
"I'm fine Straw-Hat-ya."  
"Sure?" The double checking was weird, but Luffy needed to make sure.  
"I'm positive I'm fine Straw hat-ya." Law assured the kid as he unconsciously scratched his back.  
"If you're fine, want to play with us?" Luffy's energy returned quickly.  
"No." The response was called over his shoulder as Law had turned to head to the kitchen.  
"BUT TRAFFYY!"  
"I SAID NO!"

Law practically jogged to the kitchen where he knew he'd be safe. Luffy didn't follow him in. He knew Sanji would only kick him out. Literally. Law allowed a small smirk to pull his lips upwards before giving the plate to Sanji, who wisely didn't say anything. A small grin pulled at his features though.

* * *

 _Luckily, he was saved by Chopper, who knocked politely before Akio rushed him inside with a grin threatening to break her face. The reindeer couldn't help the small laugh as he saw Law pinned to the ground by two children. Law offered a small smile, but Chopper had seen the wince that crossed his features for a brief second when he turned his head towards them._

 _"Hey Law, how's your back?" He offered a hint for Akio to get the child off Law.  
"You hurt your back and didn't tell us? Why did you let Kai climb on top of you?" Akio definitely got the hint, and Chopper grinned as he saw Law grimace for a total different reason than the pain.  
"It's nothing Akio, I'm fine." Law groaned as he stood up properly.  
"How did it happen?" She had crossed her arms now, giving him a look that clearly said 'No Bullshit.'  
"I got thrown into an alcove." Law hesitantly offered.  
"I give up trying to take care of you." Akio threw her arms in the air before turning to the reindeer, who was being petted by the children.  
"Do you want anything to drink Chopper?"  
"No thank you, I just came to tell Law it's time to go." The little doctor said.  
"I'll see you again someday Akio." Law said with a small smile as he hugged his older cousin, burying his face in her black locks.  
"The door is always open for you and your friends Law, come here anytime." She answered, breathing in his smell before letting go.  
"Are you leaving Law?" The kids had noticed the farewell, and separated from Chopper to hug a leg each.  
"Yeah, I'll come again someday." Law assured the little ones before carefully hugging them.  
"Sayōnara, Law." Akio said as she ushered them out after Law grabbed his bag._

* * *

That night everyone was gathered on deck. Nami and Robin were laying on the deck chairs, relaxing. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing. Zoro and Sanji were sparing. Brook was playing the violin. Franky was making something out of wood. Law was just leaning against the railing, watching all of this.

The atmosphere was relaxing and slowly lulled the surgeon to a brief doze. He jerked awake when he felt someone lift him up. The hands on his thighs and shoulders tightened instinctively, and Law noticed that he was in Chopper's arms. The doctor gently shushed him before taking the surgeon inside the boy's room and laying him on the sofa-bed, making damn sure that Law was comfortable and had a blanket covering him before settling down in his own bunk.

"You don't have to stay you know." Law murmured, sleep pulling him under.  
"Someone has to make sure that bread doesn't fall in your mouth again while you're sleeping." Chopper responded.

Law couldn't help the small snort of laughter, but deep down, he was shocked, yet grateful, to have friends such as these. Sure, he missed his crew, but he'd meet them tomorrow or the day after, depending on how much longer they had on the island.

Shachi and Penguin would have a field day if they heard what happened.. And that's not to mention the 24hour surveillance that Bepo would assign himself too..

With the comforting thoughts of his own crew, Law closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD.**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to upload a story, I was very busy with exams and I didn't have time to write ;-; Yeah uhm, this isn't one of my best ones, I gotta admit. I'm trying to get back my writing vibe after stopping for months. But anyway, kindly leave a review saying anything you thought on this story, nicely of course.**

 **As you probably noticed, this was almost all in Law's POV, but there were some points I had to take another POV, to describe other scenes. I'm kinda of shooting in the dark about the back and forth in time technique to be honest, so I'm hoping it turned out good C=**

 **Disclaimer ; I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Oda.**

 **PS : I'll try to upload as many stories as I can, as I still have projects for school to do and I have a bunch of ideas XD**

 _ **-Chrisii-**_


End file.
